speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead After Dark
Dead After Dark (2008) — Anthology Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Paperbacks * Book data: MM-Paperback, 373 pages, Pub: Dec 2nd 2008, ISBN-0312947984 Editor and Authors Editor: Sherrilyn Kenyon Contributors: *Sherrilyn Kenyon (PNR), *J.R. Ward (PNR), *Susan Squires (PNR), *Dianna Love (PNR) Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance Description * Theme: Supernatural romances Supernatural Elements Werewolf, were-Hunters, vampires, ghost, Hindu god, warrior, mages, witch, demon List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story “'Shadow of the Moon'“ by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Dark-Hunter #14.6, Were-Hunter #3.6 Angelia has fought her entire life to make herself strong. Now, with her patria under fire, she has to protect her people from Fury and his werewolf clan. Vowing to bring him to justice, Angelia sets out alone… until the hunter becomes the hunted, and the only way for her to survive is to trust the very wolf she's sworn to kill. —— Fury has never let himself get close to a woman because the only woman he ever loved turned on him when his heritage was revealed. Now that woman is back, but this time she's in Fury's power. ~ Fury is the brother of Vane and Fang, raised with the other parent and taught to hate them. "The Story of Son" by J.R. Ward — Black Dager Brotherhood (BDB) #6.6 Claire Stroughton is a beautiful lawyer who would rather spend the night with a legal brief than the man of her dreams. Then a routine client meeting turns dangerous—and deeply sensual—when she is held captive by a gorgeous man with an unworldly hunger. —— Ward could not have created a more empathetic hero than Michael. Sentenced to an imprisoned life of solitude at the age of 12, his only contact is a once per year abduction of a female by his mother in order to feed his blood-needs, of which Michael is extremely ashamed. He thinks he's the "only one." Michael treats his mother's victims with the utmost care for the 3 days they are held imprisoned with him in his dungeon cell, and their overwhelming fear of him just confirms to himself that he's surely a monster. When Claire, his mother's latest kidnapping victim is thrown into his cell, Michael's mating instict kicks in, and he and Claire face the confusing chemistry of being each other's "one and only." "Beyond the Night" by Susan Squires — Companion #6.5 When Drew Carlowe returns home to win back a lost love, he is quick to dismiss rumors that his estate is haunted by a stunning young ghost…until one passionate encounter leaves him mystified—and aching for more. —— Warrior and witch. Neither knew each other for what they truly were. They had a hot and heavy affair and the warrior, Trey, decided to commit himself to his "duty" and left Sasha. Ten years or five, depending on which portion you read, went by and they reconnect. Sasha is trying to master her witch powers to save her sister who is possessed. Trey is trying to "save the world" by stopping a powerful being/demon from springing from his prison below ground. "Midnight Kiss Goodbye" by Dianna Love Trey McCree possesses an insatiable desire for Sasha Armand—and supernatural powers that could endanger her life as a human. But when they team up to stop an evil warlord, Trey discovers that Sasha can do way more than drive men wild. ~ Dead After Dark-Goodreads Cover Blurb Same as story synopsis above. Category:Anthologies